wawanakwa_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gasoline
For the majority of their young lives, Milo and PK were best friends whilst living in Ft. Lauderdale. They both lived on the same cul-de-sac growing up and even attended the same high school. After an incident at a party in which Milo kissed PK, a rift was caused and they haven't communicated with one another since. Recently, they both moved out of their homes to attend Westview University located on the outskirts of the city. Milo, who tends to shy away from anything human, had been given a room-mate. That being PK who is the quintessential dreamboat; athletic, muscular with chiselled features but with the rare personality traits of being pragmatic and tender-hearted. On the other hand, Milo is a stereotypical nerd; studious with an incredibly high IQ but is also extremely fit and good-looking. Their personalities mesh together wholly like they did three years prior to their reunion and unbeknownst to Milo, PK is also homosexual, full of contrite and madly in love with him. 'Characters' • Milo, stereotypical outsider; relatively mute but is also extremely fit and good-looking as well as extremely anti-social due to his insecurities. He is studying media. • PK, quintessential dreamboat; athletic, muscular with chiselled features but with the rare personality traits of being pragmatic and tender-hearted. He is studying physical education. • Sheba, epitome of ghetto trash; forthright, outlandish and shady. She is studying fine art. 'Story' Hush A beacon of light pierced through the mullioned panes of glass, bathing the black and white tile floor in a zig-zag of iridescent colour; illuminating the slightly darkened room. From the dim light, the outline of multiple boxes scattered around the apartment can be visible. The sound of a key unlocking the front door sends repetitive echoes throughout the devoid, white walls of the narrow hallway. Milo opens the front door to the spacious apartment located directly in the city centre of Ft. Lauderdale. He kicks the door shut; his hands occupied with carrying a stack of miniature boxes that threaten to lose balance. Before they could slip from his grip and fall onto the tiled floor, Milo throws them onto a duvet that is strewn in the bare lounge. He proceeds to draw back the curtains to allow an elixir of sunlight to cast its rays through the glass pane that painted a photogenic beach when he looked out. But above all it is the colouring of the beach that as in image overpowers the minutiae. Above the tide-line the grey rocks are splashed gorse-yellow with close-growing lichen, and with others of blue-green and salmon pink. Beneath them are the vivid orange-browns and siennas of wrack-weeds, the violet of mussel-beds, dead-white sand, and water that spread across the horizon. The apartment was minimalistic and the colour scheme had shades of white, grey and black, but nothing too extravagant or vivid. The kitchenette stood alone in the far corner of the room and in front of that was a table with two metal chairs on either side. The living room itself only came with a black couch, an oak coffee table and a small shelf unit that hung on the wall directly opposite. Milo opened one of the closed doors to reveal the only bedroom in the apartment and clearly the second largest room besides the one he is stood in. There were two bed frames with mattresses that were located on either side of the room, which Milo proceeded to move together to form just the one king-sized bed in the centre of the room. The bathroom was so small that only one person at a time could be in there and it could be described as somewhat dilapidated. The formica peeled from the vanities and the enamel was chipped in the sink. Water leaked from the base of the faucet when it was in use and the toilet's flush handle was incredibly fickle when coming to the decision to actually work. After brief break to catch his breath, Milo organises the eleven boxes into separate groups depending on what was written on them in large, capitalised handwriting. He then makes a trek through the hazy wisps and clouds of dust towards the wash basin where he turns on the faucet and splashes cold water on his heated, red face. There is pure silence for a moment which gives Milo the opportunity to revel in the ambience of his newly-founded paradise - his own safe haven for what will hopefully be, three full years at Westview University where he will soon study media. By the time he had made it into the bedroom and the focus was returned to him, he had discarded his shirt and was casually gawking at himself in the mirror that stands leaning up against the bare white wall. Milo was 18 years old, extremely good-looking and didn't necessarily fill the stereotype of 'nerd' which is essentially what he was. Milo was more of an outsider and preferred to create his own unique style instead of going along with the tropes and common conventions that come with being intelligent. He also had flawlessly clear, white skin all over and had a few freckles that lie scattered on both cheeks. He had a piercing located on the left side of his lower lip. He had brown hair in a brushed up hairstyle that was messily arranged and kept in his place with gel. His body wasn't truly sculpted into perfection, but he did have the faded outlines of pectoral muscles and abs as well as very little body fat. At the moment he was wearing skinny fitted jeans and a pair of black chukkas. After a few minutes of admiring his own image, the sound of a fist against the fibreglass entry door is heard as it echoes throughout the apartment. Milo waits for a moment before the knock comes once again. He reaches for his loose vest that he had previously thrown on his bed and slips it back on. Making his way towards the front door was a struggle as boxes upon boxes block the narrow hallway. By the time he turns the key in the lock and open the front door, the guy on the other side had already picked up his things and began to walk back the way he came. Realising the door has opened, he turns back around. "Hey... PK?" ---- Three years earlier... They both roamed in the formal garden, heading in a direction away from the riff-raff. The bonsai trees lined the perfect lawn in their wooden boxes. In the centre there was a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads and a wooden bridge that crossed the middle so you could look down at the koi carp. The flower beds were a riot of colour and even on close inspection they were weed-free. Quiet echoes of the music fills the air without effort, coming from the direction of the mansion where the party is being held. The lyrics swim through their cerebral cortex like a wakeful dream as it mellows on the soft breeze on the Summer's evening. They stopped when they reached a concealed area underneath a small wooden gazebo decorated with a futon that stands in the centre. For a few minutes they sit side by side within close proximity, their hands intertwined and their legs touching. Every once in a while they would exchange glances, huge smiles being released from both. The silence is broken when PK speaks, "Milo... You know we're both fifteen now, so are we going to continue acting as though what we're doing is normal for heterosexual teens?" Milo looks up at PK with a questioning looks. "Who says I'm heterosexual?" Milo let's the rhetorical question linger for a moment, "Well, uh, ever since we began referring to one another as 'husbands' the feelings for you went beyond platonic. I know it was a joke to begin with, but I can't help feeling as though a void is filled when I'm with you..." He stops talking, looking into PK's blank expression with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I don't know what to say." PK finally blurts out, they both adjust their positions on the futon where they are now facing each other - their hands still interlocked for a brief while. "Then just be quiet..." Milo responds almost instantly, leaning forward to plant his lips against PK's. This however lasts merely seconds as PK jumps up and backs away from Milo with a somewhat disgusted expression. "What the fuck Milo?" PK screamed, his voice riddled with enough venom to kill. Milo just sits there whilst tears begin to form. Without saying anything more, PK walks away in the direction of the mansion allowing Milo to completely break down. ---- Milo snaps back to reality after noticing PK waving his hand in front of his face, still dazed from his flashback, "What do you want?" he growls with more hate than what was necessary. "Uh, Milo... You don't know what's happening do you?" PK looks down, clutching onto three bags with one of them flung over his shoulder and the other two are held tightly in one hand - in the other he had hold of a sealed box. "I'm your roommate!" He responds with a grin, the kind that makes one weak at the knees. "You can't be, I specifically requested and paid extra money so that I had an apartment to myself." He responds with a stern tone but composes himself so that PK doesn't notice, but evidently he does when his grin fades into more of a hurt pout. PK was also 18 years old and the definition of masculine beauty. He had chiselled features that clearly defined every aspect of a man that makes them attractive - his jawline was exemplary and the deep dimples that formed when he smiled was good enough to melt Milo's heart. Obviously he didn't show that, he'd much rather convey an emotionless slate than a somewhat aroused teenager. Unlike Milo, PK was all muscle and defined without fault. He had light blonde hair in an angular fringe style that stopped just above his eyebrows with the direction pointing right. At that moment, he was clad in sports gear that ranged from a loosely fitting white shirt with rolled-up sleeves, black crotch pants and trainers to finish off the outfit. Milo continued to shamelessly undress him with his eyes whilst PK answers his question, "Oh, well I'm sorry if this predicament has upset you, but I need to stay here otherwise I'm going to be homeless." he responds with a worried look. He averts Milo's gaze towards the bags and motions towards the apartment. Milo complies and let's him in, grabbing one of the bags out of his hand and placing it on the sofa. PK's grin appears as he manoeuvres his way around the boxes in the hallway and stands in the middle of the living area, pausing for a moment to take in his surroundings, "I really don't know what is happening, but I need to see the R.A. and talk about moving rooms." Milo looks down as he says that in an attempt to avoid eye contact with the guy that stands before him, he looks up and his eyes lock onto PK's, "You're looking awfully faint right now, are you alright? Do you need to lie down? I can unpack whilst you rest..." "I don't know dude, I'm just stoked to finally be on my own and away from the mess back home." PK exclaims with enthusiasm then it fades, "I'm also pretty hurt that after all these years, when we come into contact the first thing you say is derogatory." Milo's normally calm and pleasant mien slowly changed and his face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing and closing into slits, his mouth quivering and drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing out, "Excuse me? What did you fucking expect me to say? 'After all these years', oh bless did I really hurt your feelings? Oh yeah, remember Milo, think before you speak otherwise you could deal some serious damage to people's relationships." For the first fifteen years of Milo and PK's life, they were inseparable. They did everything together and spent the majority of the waking hours in each other's company. At the age of eight, they referred to one another as husbands and regularly pretended to be a married couple with stuffed animals branded as their children. Even though they both slowly developed a mutual attraction, neither of them acted on their feelings until Milo came out to PK by kissing him at a party. Since that moment, PK became distant; afraid that if he acted on his feelings, he will be harassed by bullies in the high school. Instead, he opted to mingle with them and become one of the popular students, leaving Milo as a social outcast who was left abandoned by the person he truly loved and still loves. "After I heard that you were attending Westview as well, I requested to share a room with you... I realised I was wrong ever since I ditched you at the party three years ago and I've been suffering with insomnia and-" PK attempts to continue but breaks down in tears, "I... still... love... you." He manages to blurt out in between sniffles and hiccups. Milo, now also crying, brings PK into his warm embrace - his arms draped around his shoulders and his face nuzzled into his neck. Both of them sit collapsed in a heap on the floor of the living room clutching onto one another whilst their raucous sobs vibrate against the confined space. Milo holds PK's head against his chest, lightly running his fingers through his hair. He breaks the silence between the two of them, "During the first few weeks of you ignoring me, I got myself into such a state that I refused to talk to anyone; contemplated self harming and even suicide at one point..." PK looks up, his eyes beginning to get upset once again, he cups his hand against Milo's cheek and makes circular motions with his thumb, gently coming into contact with his smooth skin, "I know we were young, but you had no idea what effect you had on my life, at the point where you abandoned me, you had basically been with me, every single second up until that point... I was a wreck, a lost cause, my existence had no meaning whatsoever." He rubs his eyes, taking a brief pause. "That's why I made myself a social outcast, I delved into the underworld of drugs and alcohol but I remained celibate because I knew I could only be with one person and even if he hated me, I'd still feel as though I was being unfaithful." Milo says, fighting through the tears that stream uncontrollably down his face. PK on the other hand was a complete trainwreck, he sat there quiet, his arms wrapped tightly around himself in a hug, hoping to comfort himself. His body gently rocked back and forth, his cheeks stained with the endless stream of tears from his glossy eyes, enduring the emotional pain that continued to engulf him. "I've been a douche, no wait, a dick and all I want to do now is reconcile and then hopefully, if you want to and the time is right, we can become boyfriends." PK's proposal shocks Milo as his eyes widen slightly, "I know, it'll take time, but I'm very patient and I will wait for you... By the way, I've also stayed celibate and even though there have been rumours about me having a girlfriend, they were all false. The thought of a female in that sort of way makes me ill." They both chuckle which breaks the emotional tension. When silence looms, PK releases himself from Milo's grip and closes in to give him a heartfelt, yet platonic chaste kiss. After they break apart for a moment, they lock eye contact with one another and just smile - embracing in a hug that lasts a few more minutes before they compose themselves. Milo rummages around in a now opened box and pulls out a small transparent bag that has ground up cannabis within it. He also pulls out a bottle of mixed fruit cider and hands them both to PK, "I'd normally save them for special occasions and since this is technically the first day at university for the both of us, this is my gift to you as roommates!" PK grabs them both and places them on the table behind him before pulling Milo into a hug that is accompanied by two pats on the back. "You know me too well!" PK let's out a laugh and then cracks open the bottle of cider before taking a few large gulps offering Milo a drink from it as well which he fulfils, "So have you already signed in? If so then let's go get some food from the cafeteria before we start unpacking, I'm starving." Milo was only given a few seconds to nod in response to the first question before going into the bedroom to grab his mobile phone and wallet off of the set of drawers. ---- They're both silent for the short walk to the cafeteria on the campus of Westview, except for the odd exchange in smiles. The cafeteria is a cacophony of loud chatter, each table a cosseted huddle of people raising their voices to be heard above the din. The food is secondary to the information that is exchanged here. Over the over-salted fries alliances are formed and gossip traded like poker chips. As they stand in the queue for their plate of nothing fresh, Milo casts his eyes about as if in a wandering daydream but really is taking note of who associates with who. He gets a slight shove from PK who stands behind him in a gesture that indicates the line was moving forward. "We can go sit at an empty table in the corner..." PK points in the direction of the far left corner of the cafeteria, "I can see you analysing literally every single person in the room and by the look on your face I can tell that you'd rather not be the centre of attention." Milo smiles and continues to move with the line until both him and PK have collected their food. When they take their seats opposite one another on the table Milo speaks up, "I'm more of an introvert, I would tell you my reasoning in detail but basically I'm just paranoid and fearful of being rejected by others, that originating from something that happened a few years ago." Milo winks and then begins to chow down on his food when he notices PK gazing straight at him with a somewhat guilt-ridden aura. "Well after the way our personalities meshed together perfectly in the apartment after three years of separation, I can promise that I will completely contradict everything you just said. From what I've learned of you so far of the new Milo is that you're a genuine and tender person, what's not to like?" PK finishes his sentence by shoving a handful of fries into his mouth, Milo just sits there, a concoction of emotions just stab, lynch and hit him in various places as he tries to process all of the compliments that PK had just vomited. "Thanks... I know you've already noticed that I had no friends whatsoever whilst we were in the last years of high school, but hearing someone, other than my mother, complimenting me like that makes me feel really good." Milo's cheeks flushed shades of scarlet, PK giggles at him before giving him a soft kick under the table. "Since you decided to give me a present out of the blue back at the apartment, how about I treat us both to a movie later this evening... snacks included." PK inserts a brief pause in between his proposal and the twist that would eventually make Milo's decision a lot easier. Milo thinks for a moment before answering, "Of course, but you might have to wait until 8:30 because I have to go to work at the gas station." He says, bringing an understanding manner on PK's face, "Looking at the time actually, I better head back and change into my uniform. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Milo as PK nods in response before he makes a swift exit back out of the cafeteria and back in the direction of the apartment. ---- He had made it back in record time and after fifteen minutes since his return, he was dressed in his uniform which was anything black. He wore a clean, loose black vest; black skinny jeans and his trusty black chukkas to complete the outfit. With a few minutes to spare, he neatens up his hair by applying another layer of gel as well as brushing his teeth. When Milo leaves the apartment and makes trek to the gas station, he takes in his surroundings whilst listening to music that blares through the headphones on full volume. Beyond the horizon, the sun illuminated the shimmering haze of pollution. In the far distance, the silhouette of the skyline pierced through the warm glow like a jagged mountain ridge. Millions of lights caused the dense mass of skyscrapers glitter. People were needle points and cars were blood cells flowing through the veins of the city. Despite the time, the hustle and bustle never came to a halt. The city's residents were off for a movie or to chill out in a smoky jazz bar downtown. The beach was still overloaded with young adults enjoying life to the full... This brought a smile to Milo's face. For a few minutes he continued like this before making a turn at an intersection which brought the gas station in full view. By the looks of the building, it was practically brand new and was very contemporary. In front of the store was the three pumps that were aligned with gaps in between them for the cars to access. Next to the pumps were three thick pillars that held up a black-rimmed roof that had a white paintjob underneath which was riddled with LED lights that beamed a scintillating white light onto the concrete below. The building that accompanies the exterior was completely white and looked extremely clean and sterile. It was tiny in comparison to the size of the complex the gas station was standing on, but it was big enough for the only two workers that it acquires. Despite the size, they did sell a wide variety of confectionery, snacks and carbonated beverages that are stacked on alphabetically ordered shelves that form two rows. The girl behind the counter was gorgeous to say the least. Her natural hair shaped to form an afro that hung freely but left exposure to her face. She had clear dark skin and wore minimal make-up except for the eyeliner that joined together at the tips to form a pointed flick. Like Milo, she was also wearing all black in the form of a strapless jumpsuit and heeled combat boots. She had her head resting on her hand whilst reading the magazine that was spread on the counter - a pout and a sigh appearing in between pages. After a few minutes, she notices Milo standing there and her demeanour shifts entirely. "There's my favourite homosexual looking handsome as ever! How are you doing on this fine summer's afternoon?" She spoke with a soft and rather condescending tone. Milo chortles, "Sheba! my favourite bitch looking fierce as ever! I'm feeling great and I can tell that you're upbeat today, I thought you'd be miserable since you've been alone for the majority of the day." He teases, taking his place behind the counter and sitting on the empty stool besides her. "I was boo until you showed up, I'm the queen of the gas station and there is nothing that will relieve me of the title, I love working here so I don't really mind." Sheba mocks, rolling her eyes at his first comment, "By the way, I happened to notice you with a guy earlier when I walked past the cafeteria after my fine art class, he was fucking hot to put it bluntly. Give me the details... now!" Milo flinches when Sheba pokes him in his rib cage, "He's my roommate and coincidentally the PK who I told you about from when we were younger." Her eyes widen as she giddily jumps up and down on her stool, "Turns out he wants to mend our broken bond after three years... You were the first person who approached me to befriend me after his desertion and I can never thank you enough for that, but I obviously wouldn't have a relationship with you though, preferences and all that. Anyway, he is gay as well, but I'd rather give it time before I actually get back to where we left off." They both refuse to lose contact with the other person and instead Sheba just examines him with a smirk on her face. Before giving him an response, she assists a customer and waits before the door has closed entirely, "He was literally salivating every time you looked away. From the intel I gathered after the 10-minute observation session I had, the way he was looking at you contradicts your theory, PK is thirsty." "I met him today after three years yet you seem to want me to ask him out, in hindsight I don't see the logic in your motion... Also, why the hell were you watching us?" It takes a moment for Milo to comprehend her statement before she bursts out in a fit of laughter, he does too after catching her infectious guffaw. "That's besides the point honey and fine, wait a few weeks before making a move because take my word of advice as fact, because either way he is entirely gay for you. I was an onlooker as he 'innocently' flirted with you during lunch..." She notices him blush, "Aww, I can't wait until my little Milo gets a boyfriend and will finally lose his virginity... Makes me so proud to be his theoretical guardian." He puts a finger to her lips to hush her. "You make me laugh," Milo says cynically failing to even crack a smile at her teasing, "oh by the way Sheba, do you think I could have some more of that weed? I sort of gave it to him as a welcome present." he pleads as his eyes growing wider and his bottom lip curling outwards as an attempt to woo her in his favour. "Yeah sure, hold on whilst I go to the restroom to get it out of my silicone implants..." Sheba remarks with a hint of sarcasm as she mocks him by cupping both of her breasts with both hands. "I'm not a mule so I don't always have it on my person. If you come back with me to my apartment then I can get you some without looking too corrupt dealing in public." The hours remaining in their shift at the gas station seemed to whiz by. By the end of the day, both of them help to close the convenience store after purchasing some snacks for the evening, before finally embarking on the journey back to Sheba's apartment. After arriving, the studio apartment was bare and quiet so they were both unable to maintain a stable conversation as Milo and Sheba exchange cash for a few grams. Her roommate, Greer, was having her drama class at Westview during the fifteen minutes of Milo's stay, so she wasn't home. Soon enough he departed with a friendly farewell before returning to the apartment on campus. To be continued... Vehemence Bourgeois X''' '''Jaded Rectify 'Trivia' *Soon-to-be first official novel written by GalaxyRemixZ. *All of the characters in the story are fictional and may reflect someone in real life but that was probably unintentional. Westview University itself is also a fictional location. *The original version of the story couldn't of been more different from what I finally settled with. It was an action-thriller that followed a group of insurgents going against a totalitarian state in a city called Paradise located on a manufactured island in the Caribbean archipelago. Since I felt as though the plot was too complex and relatively difficult to write for, I scrapped the idea. **PK and Sheba were all recycled from this version of the story and even kept the same personalities.